This invention relates to new and useful improvements in grinding wheel dressing means and is particularly applicable to dressing means for saw chain grinding wheels.
A saw chain extensively in use employs chisel bit type cutter elements. These cutter elements have angled cutting surfaces that are ground by a grinding wheel properly shaped so as to have a pair of grinding surfaces extending in top and edge tapered planes. The most efficient angle of the cutting surfaces of a saw chain is predetermined, and to maintain such efficiency, these angles must remain constant as the wheel wears to a smaller diameter. If the wheel is dressed too thin, the side plate of the tooth will be ground too thin which does not leave clearance for the wood chips to be removed whereby the chain will bind in the cut. If the wheel is dressed too thick, the side plate of the tooth will be ground out too much and does not leave the portion of the tooth, namely, the gullet, that holds the tooth upright and keeps it from trying to lay over in the cut. The gullet guides the tooth through the wood.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,553, dressing apparatus for a grinding wheel is provided that maintains a consistent shape of the grinding wheel surfaces as the wheel is dressed and reduced in size and comprises a substantial improvement over other dressing means which employ individual dressing heads that are operated simply by sight. In accomplishing this improvement, dressing apparatus for a grinding wheel is provided that employs a pair of grinding wheel dressing means both mounted on a single adjustable support whereby the pair of dresser means are maintained in their selected dressing planes as support means is adjusted for wheel wear.